roleplayingcharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrett
Jarrett is a human being with super natural powers. He can control the darkness around him and the wind. He is born on March 27, 1997. He has brown hair blue eyes, wears a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. He has a sister who is a metallic white angel who controls light. Her name is Sarah. He has a sword which inhabits two spirits inside it. Their names are Tasio and Negrular (meaning Dark and Light). He can be friendly and nice but can also be serious and mean. He is 1/4 Latin, 1/4 Japanese, 1/4 Hungarian, and 1/4 French. He can speak 4 languages fluently. History: Jarrett was born on March 27, 1997. His sister, Sarah, was born 5 minutes after him. Their parents knew they had special abilities at a young age so they moved out into the country where no one or thing could find them. Jarretts only friend was his sister. One day as Jarrett and Sarah were coming back from their walk they saw their house, destroyed and in flames. Then a huge beast appeared in the wreckage. Jarrett grabbed his sister and started running forever. Until his 14th birthday when he and his sister appeared in Twilight Town. His sister foresaw the future of a horrible en-slaved worled by the same beast who killed their parents. Jarrett sword on his grave he would take down that beast with whatever he could do. Then he found a silver wolf named Haru, his link partner, who gave him a sword and his ability to change shapes Appearance: Jarrett has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a grey t-shirt and jeans. He has ,described my many girls, a dashing smile. Jarretts sword contains two spirits named Negrular and Taiso. They tend to bicker and fight alot. They both seem to like their owner so far as to the point where they would give all their power to him. Which would kill them both. So far Jarrett seems catious and does not visit them often but since he has gotten to know them he can enter his world and talk to them feely regardless of their obessession. Quotes: (To Jarrett from Sarah) "A war will come count on it. But can you be the savior of the universe and fight with others? Or be temepted by power and fight against your friends. (Jarrett to Sarah) I can't become a leader. I've been tempted and used darkness to much!" (Jarrett, losing his sword) Negrular and Taiso. They're inside me. Even though this sword is spilt in two... (Jarrett upon receieving a badge by Sarah) This is your new weapon. Use it well and wisely. You will also see your inner world is different but some old friends have returned *smiles* Relationships: Taiso: One of Jarretts Sword sprirts. After getting over the fact that she obessess over him he gets to know and depend on her power Negrular: One of Jarretts Sword spirits. After getting over the fact that she obesses over him he gets to know and depend on her power Kokoro: One of Jarretts friends. She can control fire. She wears a red top with a red skirt and black leggings. Koxkoro: One of Jarretts friends. She can control dark fire. She wears a black top with a black skirt and black leggings. Tayla: One of Jarretts friends. She can form into any shape or form. She has a cat named Socrates. She wears a pink top and a Black skirt. Socrates: One of Jarretts friends. He is a cat who transforms into any feline including Catfolk. His owner is Tayla. He has white fur and Blue eyes. Trivia If he had one his theme song would be Warning Signs- The Anix Even though he is a normal human he acts weirdly.